The Insider Project
by militarykid
Summary: " Do they think they're going to be that way forever; hoodlums; Poor? Do they think they're going to go nowhere in life? ...They don't realize how much we're alike, we Socials don't realize how much we're alike, but I'll keep going and trying to figure out how to make us all cooperate until the day I die. My name is Autumn Kennedy and this is called The Insider Project." OC/Ponyboy


The Insider Project:

Sometimes I find myself staring at them, not because I found despicable or low, it's because I'm curious and in awe. Sure they're a little different, but that's not what really matters, right? Do they always think we have it easy? Do they think they're going to be that way forever; hoodlums; Poor? Do they think they're going to go nowhere in life? I sure hope not, because honestly sometimes I think they're going to be greater than us Socials one day. And people can call me crazy but it's true, sure we're more educated at some point and we get scholarships and fancy jobs, but they have a bigger ability than us to learn more things, they're street smart, dreamers, and they know more about the outside world than anybody else I know, Socials are just as smart, more logical, and we live in our small little fantasy we call life that everyone should live. At least we think. But I want to get to the bottom of it, make this whole Greaser against Social feud get put to an end. I'll try and befriend a Greaser, try to get them to pour their whole life to me, I'll jot information down and then afterwards compare life to life. They don't realize how much we're alike, we don't realize how much we're alike, but I'll keep going and trying to figure it out until the day I die. My name is Autumn Kennedy and this is called The Insider Project.

Today is my first day at Will Rogers High School, I'm well aware of the whole concept of social status and who's who and what's what, I wasn't living under a rock, I've just been homeschooled, until this year, sophomore year to be exact. My mother kept nagging on about something I wasn't even paying a bit attention too, maybe it was because I didn't really want to hear it, or I'm just too curious and excited to currently pay attention to anything right now. I was excited to begin the project, I'm still determining whether if this is right or wrong, right to try and make everybody equal and happy, or wrong because I was practically using somebody, maybe we'll keep talking after my research is finished, maybe we won't, whoever my subject may be.

"Anyways honey, just keep your head up and do not whatsoever socialize with those hoods, they're horrible influences and you'll have no friends," my mother said in the most cheery voice ever. Sometimes the way she thought disturb my being, I don't know why really, maybe it was because she was afraid of me being a social outcast or an outsider, I would rather be hated for who I am than loved for some fake persona. I don't know if that's what she was really afraid of either or if she was afraid of anything at all.

I nodded my head and gave her a slight smile before jumping out of the car. I looked back and she was still waiting there in her Stingray, I guess she's more nervous than me. The way she said hoods made me grimace now that I think about it, I guess she's like the other adults that think they're scum, but I'm here to prove her wrong, her and the others.

I walked in through the double doors and already see the cliques and the group of buddies. I walked to the office kind of determining if I even belonged here or if this project of mine should even exist, it makes me want to melt a little inside, knowing one of these many students will soon become of something they weren't expecting. I walked to the plump women at the front desk and gave her a small smile.

"Are you Autumn Kennedy?" her voice full on congestion or that was how she sounded naturally. I nodded my head and she handed me my schedule," I'll have somebody come and show you around."

I sat down at one of the chairs and patiently waited for the mysterious person to come and get me. I looked around a little. The white paint was chipping off the walls a little, bulletin boards were sort of hanging by a loose nail, I don't even think the post on the bulletin board were up to date. The door opened and I feared a little who would be behind it. A young man with dirty blonde hair, a purple sweatshirt with the sleeves torn off, and a serious look on his face walked in and took a look to the side, before stiffening up. I stood up and walked out the doors waiting for the boy to show me homeroom. He walked beside me, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What class you got first besides homeroom?" his voice was a little rough but came soft at the end of his sentence. I looked at the piece of paper in my hands and slowly scanned the paper.

"I have Trigonometry first," I whispered my head facing the ground, I felt my face get a little hot, I don't know why. It's like I could practically feel the awkwardness in the air.

"You go with me then for first period," he told me before stopping in front of a door," you see this door? This is your homeroom and my homeroom, Ms. Briggs isn't exactly the nicest teacher but she isn't quite the meanest either. Just tell her your name and choose a seat."

He walked in leaving me behind the closed door. Oh my, I'm so nervous of getting yelled at when I walked in, it'll probably be my first tardy or something and the day has barely even started, then I'll get labeled as a trouble maker and I am over thinking. Just walk in and do what that boy said to do.

When I pushed the door open I saw what that boy meant, there was barely any talking or whispers, just everybody sitting in their seats and staring off into space, a couple people were reading a book. The teacher looked like she was furious when I opened the door, maybe it's because she liked that everybody wasn't distracted until I walked in or maybe she doesn't want to deal with another hooligan, her face suddenly transformed into a fake smile.

"You must be our new student, what's your name?" her voice was deep and she was going out of her way to sound nice.

"Autumn Kennedy."

"You're a Kennedy! Coming to this school?" she gasped.

"Oh, no I'm not-"

"A Kennedy at our school!" whispers already started. I hate when this happens, I'm not at all actually related to the ex-President or his family, why can't I have his last name; my last name for crying out loud! Even though I'm a soc, people probably will spread my label around; people will probably think I'm the richest person in town. I don't want that at all for me.

"Let's see, well there are only a couple seats available, so go ahead and choose any one of those," the teacher told me excitedly. She must really think I'm a Kennedy.

I saw the boy who took me to this room in the first place and contemplating taking a seat near him or Mr. Boogers over there. I sat down next to him and he scooted away from me. What did I do? I barely even met this kid and he's already trying to avoid me. Ms. Briggs went on talking about the school goals or something and she got cut off by the bell. I walked out trying to ignore the fact I'm being rejected by a person I just want to know.

I tried getting my mind off of him, but it's highly impossible. His eyes are just staining my mind, I don't mind it, I really like it; I don't even know his name. I'll just go find my locker or something, but I'll probably run into him again.

_I don't know what to do; I'll just skip for a little while and say I got lost…_

When I turned the corner a body smashed into mine, I stumbled onto the ground not knowing what is happening at all, I tried touching my forehead but my arm wouldn't want to exactly move upwards. I look to the side and see a boy hugging himself, maybe because he got hit where the sun don't shine. I sat up and scooted over towards the boy thank goodness nobody is in this hallway right now.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly trying to turn him over with my fingers lightly pulling his body to face me. The boy turned weakly at me, giving me a soft weak smile, but then turned back around. He tried to use the wall to pull himself up but slouched back down against the wall. I crawled over to him sitting myself in front of the lad and realized he was that boy who had led me to homeroom! Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.

"Where are you hurt? I could take you to the nurse's office or something if you like?" I once again asked quietly. He opened his eyes to look at me then closed them again.

"Why don't you get me a golden limo with a few packs of cigarettes and we could drive to the top hospitals in the country?" his obvious sarcasm had token me back. I wasn't used to getting talked to like this; then again I never really talked to anybody at all until today. I felt my face getting hot and my eyes shooting daggers towards the boy I barely even knew.

His eyes opened once again and he got up, a smirk was set upon his face," Don't feel too confident Autumn because it could get the best of you."

* * *

Sorry that the paragraphs are short, they were longer on word I swear. Please read and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
